


Volunteer

by Shirekat



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, From Prompt, M/M, Shenanigans, flying machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirekat/pseuds/Shirekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio tests Leonardo's second attempt at a flying machine... to mixed results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volunteer

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Anya. I was looking for silly goofy smutty prompts and she gives me, like, actual ideas instead and I'm like "whaaaaaaaaaaat now I want to write it????"

“…What are you doing, Leonardo?”

“Eh?” The inventor whipped his head around to meet the unexpected voice, “Ezio! _Caro mio_ , you’re back!”

“Yes,” Ezio agreed, seeming slightly put out, “I am back. And I have been looking for you for ages. But what is this?”

He pointed to the contraption that sat on the grass a little way from Leonardo. It was large, cylindrical, and had pedals which seemed to connect to a collection of horizontal blades.

“This! This is my latest invention! We had such success with my original flying machine, I have attempted to make another with a more sustainable, and hopefully more controllable, flight. I was just about to test it when you arrived!”

Ezio contemplated the contraption. “No,” he said after a few moments.

“No?”

“No, you are not going into the sky in _that_.”

“But Ezio! I have been working on it for—”

“You are not going, because I am going instead.”

Leonardo’s disappointment vanished. “Oh,” he said, a little sheepishly.

“ _Bene_ , now how do I work it?”

Leonardo showed him carefully how to steer, and how to work the pedals, then waited while the assassin considered the thing in front of him.

After several minutes, he nodded. “It might just work,” he said, a small smile crossing his lips and catching delicately at the scar on one side. Despite his multiple other assets, this was the part of Ezio that Leonardo found most arousing. The slight imperfection in the stretch of skin.

Ezio seemed to see the look on Leonardo’s face, because his smile grew wider, and he bent down to kiss Leonardo with those same, fascinating lips.

He remained close even after their lingering kiss had ended, and with a smirk that Leonardo could barely see, whispered, “It is a secluded pasture you have found, _amore_. Can you not think of anything more interesting to do than try to fly in a machine?”

Leonardo smiled. “Now that you are here, I can think of several,” he admitted, “ _but_ …” He pulled away from his lover. “These weather conditions will not hold forever.”

Ezio gave a good-natured sigh, and climbed into Leonardo Da Vinci’s latest contraption.

 

...

 

“Ow.”

“I know it stings, _caro_ , but I must clean this wound before—”

“ _Ow!_ _Cazzo!_ It has not hurt nearly so much when you have cleaned my wounds before!”

“Mmm,” Leonardo acquiesced, “But those wounds are cleaner, and have not such jagged lines.”

Leonardo was tending to wounds that Ezio had received when the flying contraption had been caught by an errant wind and sent tumbling to the ground. It was not the farthest Ezio had ever fallen, but he was not accustomed to being entangled in a machine of wood, springs, and chains, and the fall had not been graceful.

“Tch! This is your fault,” he said.

“Whether or not it is my fault, I must clean your wounds,” Leonardo told him.

Whoever’s fault it was, being in Leonardo’s care was much preferable to being taken care of by a doctor. Leonardo, for one, did not use leeches. He gritted his teeth against the sting of alcohol.

Half an hour later, Leonardo Da Vinci was happy with his latest work: the mess of bandages arranged effectively, if not artfully, around Ezio’s personage. He carefully secured the last, over a particularly nasty cut in Ezio’s thigh, and the assassin took the opportunity to pounce, as much as he could, by pulling the painter down onto the couch next to him.

For a blissful moment, they kissed. Ezio wrapped his arms around his lover, sliding his hands over Leonardo’s back.

And that was when it was over.

“What? What did I do?” the assassin asked as his lover walked purposefully towards one of his work tables.

“Don’t you see, Ezio?” Leonardo said, without looking back, “This is the perfect time for me to make the changes in my designs for the machine, based on this failure.”

“Don’t I deserve _some_ reward for risking my life for your latest invention?”

Leonardo stopped scribbling momentarily and turned to face the assassin. “ _Si_ , you are right,” he agreed.

Ezio grinned, sensing victory.

“But after you have stopped bleeding, _caro_.”

Ezio sighed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Also on tumblr [here](http://shirekat.tumblr.com/post/120680891370/ezio-leo-ficlet-volunteer).


End file.
